Stupidity
by Calia Creampuff
Summary: Sometimes, a small lie can lead to some serious situations
1. Stupidity

A/N: I just made this in the middle of the night so I know I made lots of mistakes there, and I just typed in what came into my mind hahaha. So sorry for this

*Beep Beep*

'What...?' I sat up from my bed when I heard the ringtone play from my phone.

'Who would text so early in the morning?' I thought and took my phone, looking at the message that woke me up from my slumber

 _"Message from Unknown"_

'Unknown? Some kind of creep?'

As I look at the message, the guy (or girl? Dunno) was relieved to know that they were able to contact me, telling me that they found a lost phone and wanted to return the phone to the owner, they also asked me if I could give it back to the owner since they found the address within the phone

'Sounds suspicious... But who cares? But they opened the phone and looked through? Isn't that weird enough? Meh, I have nothing much to do today' I decided to reply to him that I would gladly help them and consider this as a quest to motivate myself a little.

They told me that the neighbourhood is good for they have been in that place before so there's no need for me to worry much on the environment.

They gave me the address after discussing about the place where the owner of the phone lives and I went to change my outfit to something comfortable for my adventure.

After changing I decided to make some light breakfast in case I get hungry while on the way

As I follow the directions given to me, I soon arrive to a huge apartment

'Woah woah woah. Don't tell me they live in this kind of apartment? This person must be filthy rich!'

I gulped and decided to go in the building, as soon as I arrived to my destination; I saw that the door had a lock on it, specifically a lock with a numerical keypad

'Holy smokes. I wonder how much they pay for this kind of apartment. Also, why would the owner look for a new phone if they can just get a new one?' As I was thinking of this in my head I heard the beep of my phone and see that Unknown person is asking me if I reached the owner's place already

I replied that I've reached the place already and I was in the front door.

Their text contains the message asking me if I could see the numeric pad on the door

'How did they know that the door has a keypad?' I decided to mess with them and lie about the door

' _Nah, I don't see any keypad here'_ I smiled on the little lie I made to mess with them, besides, what could possibly go wrong?

 _'Are you sure?'_ they asked me

'Yes I am sure!' I replied eagerly, after sending the message to the mysterious person, I heard footsteps coming near me.

"You should know that lying is not a good thing" the person said

"Wha... You were the person messaging me!" I said as I just connected on what he said to what I was doing.

The mysterious person messaging was there, standing in front of me, he had bleached hair with pinkish color on the tips of his hair, and he had a jacket that's loose on his right side with a red shirt. On his shoulder, there's a weird eye tattoo on it and I noticed that he has black as the color most of his outfit (even the mask he has on is black!).

"The plan failed... Looks like I need to take you with me" He said as he walks toward me, I noticed that the mask turned his voice into somewhat electronic type sound to hide his voice.

"No way! Why would I even go with you?!" I feel that my face paling on what's happening right now.

' I shouldn't have made that little lie! What?! Little my ass!' I suddenly regret the decision I made before and pictures on what he's going to do with me

As I was lost in my thoughts, the Unknown guy grabs my wrist and starts to head down the stairs. I panicked when I felt his hand on me and struggled.

"Now now, don't struggle. I will take care of you like you're my princess okay?" he said with that weird voice changer of his.

Tears suddenly formed on my eyes and he took notice of it, he shushed me that he won't hurt me and he would make me as his assistant, cause 'that guy' has one too he mumbled.

As he held on my wrist, he continued on walking downstairs with me tagging along. There in front of the building was a car

'Maybe it's... his?' I thought as he stopped right in front of it. He opened the door to the passenger sit and he shook his head to it

"Go in" he let go of my hand and waited for me to get in. As I got in he closed the door and went for the driver's side

I sat there nervous because I just realize that I'm being kidnapped through the method of 'I need your help please' method, as the Unknown guy got in he looked at me and said

" Do not be afraid for I am taking you somewhere that would make you happy, a place where you can be free from all your problems, a place called Paradise" I could see his smile even though it's covered by his mask

I gulped as his words sank into my head and nodded my head, shutting my eyes tight and wondering on how a simple lie can lead me to a situation like this.


	2. Regret

A/N: Look at that time! It's 1 am! Hahahaha sorry for typos and grammars

It's been months since I've met the outside world, also the same months where I stayed with my kidnapper.

For the first few months I showed no signs of acknowledging his presence even though he was just minding his own business with his computers. I only responded to anything that's consumable that let me live. I was shocked to know how he prepared me some clothes while staying here, for a kidnapper; he's nice to give me some decent clothes

Even though he mentioned that he was bringing me to Paradise, the only thing I felt here was quite the opposite. I never felt comfortable, happy and I can't even bring myself to smile here. What's so good about this place that made him take me here?

I sighed as the question popped out in my head for many times. I turned to look at 'Unknown' and narrowed my eyes at the guy responsible for all this miserable feeling I'm experiencing now.

'If only I didn't reply to his message...'

'I should have considered about going on this _adventure..._ '

'If only I didn't lie to him in the first place...'

That last thought linger in my mind

'This all happened because I made that stupid lie about the lock. Now look where I ended up?'

As I blame myself again in my thoughts, I started to slap my head, and after staying here for how many months, tears finally started to fall from my eyes

I start to blame myself for my stupidity, I crouch down, hugging myself in a corner; I try to calm myself down

'It's okay... It's normal to make mistakes. Just keep calm... Breathe...'

I kept telling this to myself many times and my shaking hasn't ceased at all. I heard some shuffling within the room, and as I look to where the sound was coming from, I saw Unknown coming near me. I flinched when his hand touched my shoulder, gripping it gently.

"Why do you keep resisting this place? You'll find you're happiness here!" he said, I looked up and saw that his green mint eyes are showing sadness upon my actions

"I never wanted to be here in the first place! I just want to go home, go out and be with my friends and my family..." My eyes show hatred for the guy, the guy who took away my freedom. I never thought I would be thinking this but damn I already miss the outside world

His eyes never left mine and he crouch down to match me, his hand caressed my cheek and he stared is he trying to hypnotize me?

"If you cooperate and act like you're one of us, you won't be able to feel all this pain you're experiencing right now' His other hand was holding on to something, as I took notice of this he starts to hum a lullaby to me, pfft, as if he's going to make me fall asleep with that.

As I stare at him in confusion, he used his hand on my cheek to hold my face and used the other to put the mysterious object into my mouth. I start to panic at his action and prepare myself to spit the object out but he pushes me to the corner and covers my mouth. Tears start to form in my eyes because of the fear I'm feeling and since he's not planning on taking his hand off my mouth I decided to swallow it.

When he sees that I have already swallowed the thing, I noticed that his expression right now appears to be scarier despite being all nice to me before. I force myself to cough out what I swallowed if possible and I noticed that he pulled out a container and took out its contents.

'What is he gonna... Ohmygosh did he just swallowed all those medicines?! Won't it kill him?!' Would this be a chance for me to escape from him?

As I stare at him, shock by his actions, he smirked and squished his body to mine. Since I've got nowhere to run off to, being sandwiched by him and the wall, I just stare at his eyes to see if he's going to be insane. And something surprised me

'What's this soft warm feeling?' I ask myself, and finally it clicked me, that guy is kissing me

What the fuck

As he noticed that I was surprised by his action, he smirked at the kiss and started to grab my bum with both of his hands, as the act made me gasp, he used this moment to push something into my mouth. I notice that it wasn't just one, but many were placed in and then it clicked me

'D-don't tell?! Those medicines!' I start to panic again and try to push him away, but failed as the guy is obviously stronger than me

After a few seconds of making out, I was forced to take in all the medicine and I was left gasping

"What were those for?!" I ask while catching my breath

Unknown just gave me a smile and hug me, snuggling my neck in the process, his words made me nervous and scared for what's about to happen to me

" **Now, you will become one of us and be part of our Paradise"**


End file.
